


Reign

by loki_in_the_tardis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Sakura, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_in_the_tardis/pseuds/loki_in_the_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Haruno has known her destiny that was laid out for her since birth- to be used as a political pawn for her kingdom and be married to the most promising prince. Her beauty is the only trait of hers that anyone cares for and acknowledges. Yet when she is to be wed to Prince Sasuke of a neighboring kingdom, she decides to go against her destiny and rule both kingdoms.<br/>Her beauty had always been what defined her. Now it would be her weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Hopefully I can remember to update.  
> I hope you enjoy this! Feel free to comment on errors or anything you might want to see done in the next chapter.

_renewal_

> * * *

Sakura felt the acid taste of bitterness and frustration sting her tongue. The pristine white walls and floors surrounded her, the emptiness and vastness making her feel as though she were a caged bird- the cage being big enough to make it seem as if she had the freedom to move as she wished, but the locked door still remained. Now she was to be transported from one cage to another. She had no say, no vote to cast in the matter. Even though she had known this was how it was meant to be, she still cursed the men who sat behind those doors she stood in front of now. They were the ones who decided how much she was worth.

"That sour expression doesn't suite you well, Sakura." A voice hummed. She turned to see her sister, Ino, walking down the hall towards her. Her steps made no sound, her dress dragging behind her and her face carefully made up. Sakura knew she herself looked the same. Another sting of bitterness.

"I know not what you mean, dear sister." Sakura carefully withheld the distaste from her voice. Ino was one of her many sisters who found no fault in the way things were done- she was perfectly happy to be married to a stranger to give their kingdom more wealth and reputation. That was all the princesses of their kingdom were bred for, after all- bargaining chips to prosperous kingdoms. "I am glad to serve the kingdom."

Ino scoffed, the sound somehow coming out as a delicate sniffle. "The truth is in your eyes, _little_ sister." Sakura bit her tongue. "This marriage is one that will give our kingdom continuing wealth and prosperity, yet you remain ungrateful for the role you play."

Sakura chose her words carefully. "I do admit to having some reservations concerning my situation, but I do know my place."

Ino made a disinterested sound. "Lie as you will, Sakura, but I know. Just be sure to keep your.... _reservations_ , to yourself. The prince you are to be wedded to is no fool, and holds an enormous amount of power. I do not see why you were the one chosen for this arrangement, but you best not ruin this for your kingdom." She looked Sakura up and down, then allowed a cruel smirk to settle on her clayed up face. "Oh, honestly though. Worry not. I will step in when you fail the kingdom. I am sure Prince Sasuke will be more satisfied with me as his bride." She let loose a screech of laughter.

"Is that right?" A cool voice inquired from behind them. Sakura hid her shock as Ino's face paled.

"I-I-I....Prince Sasuke, what an honor!" Ino bowed low. Sakura followed her lead, keeping her chin pointed to the ground, but cast her eyes upward to look at her soon to be husband. 

He was by no means unattractive. His dark hair was perfectly messed, and his eyes smoldered with intensity. Sakura felt her cheeks burn as she unintentionally made eye contact.

The prince made an annoyed sound, as if he couldn't be bothered to deal with his future wife and sister-in law. "I do hope," He said, his voice sending shivers down her spine, "that your sister does not hold the same arrogance you use so boastfully."

Ino paled even further. "Your grace, I-I meant no...."

Another annoyed huff of breath and he swept away, having no other words to say.

Sakura rose out of her bow as Ino basked in her shame. She cast a look down at her shaken sister and this time did nothing to hide her distaste. "And I am the one to ruin this?" She snorted. She then turned and looked at Sasuke's retreating back, narrowing her eyes.

That was to be her husband? Yes, he was attractive, but he couldn't possibly be fit to rule. His personality didn't allow for the care it took to create a lasting kingdom. Was she to be scorned and hated because of her husband? No, she refused. This was not to be her legacy. A cold smile danced at her lips.

She would forge her own destiny. She would use the limitations society gave her and use them as weapons. She would rule as a queen who was respected, loved, cherished.....

She hid her smirk as she bowed to the other men emerging from the room.  

 


	2. Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok another short chapter- I'm sorry!! Just something to add since it's been forever and a day since I even glanced at this. But I'm finished with AP exams and ready to go!!!  
> Mostly. Maybe.

“I’m here to serve you, Princess.” The girl bowed lowly, her pale skin a stark contrast to the red and black the room they stood in displayed.

Sakura shifted in her robes. The lace itched, but she resisted the urge to scratch at her skin. The heat had been unbearable, her heavy robes sticking to her and her feet growing numb in the shoes she’d been forced to squeeze into. Her wedding apparel had been clearly more hindering than her spouse’s had been. She wanted nothing more than to curl into bed and sleep for days.

Her heart skipped a beat when she remembered that she would no longer be sleeping alone.

“Rise, and tell me your name.” The command was firm. Yes, she fit the role nicely.

The girl did as ordered. Her eyes were pale, without color almost. Her raven hair was neat and glossed- far nicer than any other servant’s locks were. “My name is Hinata, my Lady. I am eternally grateful to serve you as your handmaiden.”

“I would like a tour of the castle, Hinata.” She would need to know the battleground she was to fight on.

Hinata bowed once more, then rose with a noticeably more nervous look. “Milady, I do believe the tour with Lord Sasuke is scheduled for-”

“Now. Start with the kitchens.”

They left.

The castle was grand, with servants bustling everywhere and nobles roaming the halls at every turn. Everything was polished and orderly.

Sakura had not seen any of the royal family since the wedding. The King had only nodded at her new husband and had not spared her a glance, while the Queen smiled delicately at her and fussed over the Prince. It wouldn’t do to not have a relationship with the royal family. She had to gain their trust, become a fixture in-

“And these are the gardens, milady.” Hinata said, stepping onto the gravel path and walking ahead.

The plants were obviously well cared for- not one flower looked as if it were wilting, and the bushes were cut into delicate and elegant shapes. One lone figure stood watering the plants. “Naruto!” Hinata called. Her voice had an odd twinge to it- was that a hint of fear? “What are you doing here?”

The man looked up. His hair was what startled Sakura at first. Golden hair like that was not commonly seen. Then it was his eyes that rattled her; they were the bluest she’d ever seen. His skin was tanned, muscles pressing against his clothes. Her breath caught in her throat. This man was startling handsome.

“Hinata!” He waved happily and bounded over. “What brings you here?” He noticed Sakura- those _eyes-_ “Who is this?”

“ _Naruto._ ” There was definitely a hint of urgency in Hinata’s voice. “Why are you here?”

He gave her an odd look. “I’m the _gardener_ , Hinata. This is the garden.” He looked back to Sakura. “I’m Naruto!” His smile almost blinded her.

She cleared her throat. Corrected her posture. “I am the newly crowned Princess Sakura.”

His face drained of color. A small frown graced her face. Had she somehow insulted him? The prick of guilt at wiping the smile off his face surprised her. “T-T-T-The Lady S-Sakura? The one marrying Sasuke?” He looked at Hinata, whose face also seemed to have gotten paler, if that were possible.

Wait, _Sasuke_? He had called the Prince-

“Naruto.” A voice hissed from behind her. Sakura tensed, hating the shivers that crawled under her skin. Naruto let out a nervous laugh.

“Uh, well, um, I’ll just be-” He gestured to a rose bush, nearly pushing a statue over. He scrambled to catch it while the Prince stepped in front of Sakura.

He was just as handsome as he was at the ceremony that morning. Sakura tried not to look at his ring finger. She tried. She looked.

It was bare. She felt the heat of the band she wore on her own finger.

“The tour was scheduled for this evening. Hinata,” He narrowed his eyes down at Sakura, not looking away even as he addressed the handmaiden. “What is the meaning of this?”

“I asked.” Sakura gathered her confidence and met his eye. _I am not below you._ “I wanted to find a nice place to relax. This seems ideal.” The lie came easy.

“You are not to come here again.” His voice was harsh, his words final.

“Why not? This garden is-”

“Leave. Hinata,” He turned his back on them. “Take the Princess back to her room.” He walked in the direction of the gardener who fingered a rosebud anxiously.

“Don’t punish Naruto!” The words came out without her prior knowledge, but once they were out she couldn’t suck them back in. The Prince stopped and tensed.

When he turned his eyes pierced her. “Stay away from this place. Stay away from _him_.” He turned and walked away once more.

The words hung in the air. She barely felt Hinata shuffle her back to her rooms.

It was decided, then.

She would spend as much time in the gardens as possible. She would take pleasure in the flowers and fauna.

She would take pleasure in Naruto, if only to spite her husband and satisfy her own curiosity.


	3. hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes

   She ate her supper alone.  
   She had no say in it, of course. Hinata had shuffled into her chambers, grasping the food tray so tightly her knuckles grew white. The girl had set it down and left as quickly as she could, fisting her shaking hands under her apron.  
   She had been like this after the event in the garden as well, escorting Sakura back in silence save for a few whimpers, her body racked with tremors. Sakura could still not understand why she was so shaken, only able to attribute the peculiar response to the girl’s seemingly weak constitution and lack of mental will.  
   Her eyes narrowed.  
   It had been at the gardener’s- Naruto’s- arrival that the maid had paled, her body tensing up and demeanor changing. And it was at the Prince’s entrance that both servants had reacted strangely.  
   He had called him Sasuke. Not even she could utter the Prince’s name without his title in front.  
   Sasuke.  
  _“Stay away from this place. Stay away from him.”_  
   A chill pooled in her chest coupled with a strange heat in her stomach. She spooned some food into her mouth.  
   Sakura considered her husband’s words.  
   She most certainly would not.

* * *

 

   The Prince did not come to join her that night.  
   She awoke to an empty bed, the only change in it being her position, now facing the cold half of the mattress. She stared at it for a few moments- minutes- _hours_ \- she stared at it until Hinata knocked on her door.  
   Hinata entered balancing a food tray in both hands and a neatly pressed dress in the other. “Am I to eat all my meals alone then?” Sakura asked, allowing a slight scowl to grace her lips.  
   Hinata startled, nearly tipping the tray over. She righted herself before replying, her voice as shaky and uncertain as it was upon their first meeting. “I- well, your Highness, I’ve been instructed to serve you in your chambers.”  
   “And who gave you such an order?” As it certainly wasn't Sakura.  
   Hinata shifted uncertainly. “Well, I, I can’t. Your Highness-”  
   Sakura felt impatience seize her. “Who, Hinata?”  
   “I-I can't, I-”  
   Perhaps another question. “Where is Prince Sasuke dining?”  
   Hinata looked positively wrecked with anxiety and nerves. “H-He- The Royal Family-”  
   “Together? Do they dine together? It’s a simple question Hinata!” Anger, now.  
   “Yes!” The girl shrieked, then sunk into herself as if the completion of a response had taken much out of her.  
   Sakura hissed under her breath, dressing herself in the garment and pinning up her hair as her maid shivered on the floor. Sakura looked down at her and felt a curl of disgust.  
   The girl only made a sound of protest when the Princess made for the door. “Princess S-Sakura…”  
   The future Queen slammed the door on any plea the servant girl could muster.  
   Sakura let confidence and pride guide her steps, long strides taking her down a flight of stairs and through twists and turns to make it to the dining hall. She only stopped once she reached the door.  
The clink and ting of silverware fueled her fire, and she pushed open the doors.  
   Immediately all sound ceased as she sat at her husband’s right. She did not look up as she placed a napkin in her lap and smoothed out invisible creases from her dress.  
   “Sakura.” That's all he said. It was enough to deliver a chill through her.  
   “I'm afraid I had no intention of eating my meals in solitude, quite like an unwanted guest. I am a Uchiha now, yes?” She worked past the knot in her throat and looked up.  
   The first thing Sakura saw was the white knuckled fist of her husband. He had dug his nails into his skin so hard that a speck of blood plopped onto the pristine white table cloth. She swallowed and continued looking up until she met the kind eyes of the Queen.  
   Queen Mikoto hadn't allowed age to mar her. She was as beautiful as she had been decades ago when first introduced to the kingdom and its allies as the King’s bride. Sakura remembered the awe she had felt at the Queen’s image, carefully inked onto posters and news pages. Because newspapers were only given to royalty and nobles, she had stolen the page from the print before it was delivered to her father, and had hoarded it away under her pillow to caress at night. Sakura had dreamed of herself wearing the gown and crown, with equal grace and dignity as the Queen herself.  
   She looked up at that same crown now.  
   Her dream would become a reality.  
   The Queen’s words brought her back down to meet her eyes once more. “Of course, Lady Sakura. How rude of us. I do apologize for the insult we’ve dealt you.”  
   “Mother.” The Prince hissed. The Queen waved a hand, not at all fazed by her son’s tone.  
   “Really, Sasuke, it was rude to lock your wife in her room. It’s only right she join us for meals.”  
   “I thought my wife,” he spat the word, “would be more comfortable in solitude for a while yet. To adjust to her surroundings.”  
   “I can assure you,” Sakura interjected before the Queen could scold her son more, “I feel perfectly at home already. My training has taught me better.”  
   “Training.” The Prince hummed. She felt shivers once more. “Yes, I suppose you would be trained in that kingdom of whores in such matters."  
   She felt petrified, turned to stone at his words. “Sasuke!” The Queen gasped out, both shock and chastising in her voice.    

   The Prince stood before his mother could say another word.  
   “I’ll be leaving now. Mother. Lady Sakura.” She felt his gaze cut into her. Humiliation raked it's nails down her skin. She did not look up as he exited.  
   She shakily stood to her feet, feeling as wobbly and insignificant as Hinata.      

   “Excuse me.” She clumsily fell into a bow and walked back the way she had came.  
   When she had reached her rooms she still did not cry. She stared blankly before collapsing onto her bed.  
   A whore.  
   A kingdom of whores.  
   She screamed into her pillow.  
   She tore up the sheets.  
   Whores.  
   She broke the vases, the figurines.  
   Hate.  
   She flung her brush at the mirror and flung the glass wildly about until it crimson blood spilled onto her dress and stained the carpet.  
   She despised him.  
   Hinata entered, grinding to a halt and letting out a shriek at the carnage around her. Sakura did not look up from the splotches of red on the carpet.  
   The blood of a whore.  
   She pressed her hand to the wall, gazing at the bloody handprint it left in morbid amazement.  
   Their blood would soon stain these pristine and pure halls. Only she would remain. The whore Queen.  
   “Clean this, Hinata.”


	4. return

Sakura did not make another attempt to eat with the royal family again. She ate alone in her dimly lit room, finding herself lost in staring at the faded red handprint the maids had not been able to scrub off completely. She felt herself jump at every noise, unpleasantly aware of the presence of a guard stationed outside her door ever since her…...lapse in judgement. 

Sakura scowled now when thinking of it. She had been foolish, allowing words she had heard hundreds- no, thousands of times affect her in such a manner. No doubt her husband had heard of this, and would use it as further ammunition against her. Yet even the thought of his face or of the way he had spat the words out with such  _ disdain  _ made her blush with fury and embarrassment. She had never had such words directed at her, had never been the one to represent the ugly truth behind her kingdom’s prosperity. Sakura found she could not gather herself into her refined visage when thinking of it, much less when seeing the Prince’s face. 

That was why she had restricted her movements to her chambers and the garden. The garden she approached with slight hesitation, for fear of running into the Prince, who spent a questionable amount of time there. Yet she still went there everyday, in hopes of seeing the blonde gardener once more. Sakura made an effort to sneak past the guard and distract Hinata with a long list of jobs ranging from cleaning the laundry to picking a cherry blossom flower with a slight shading of “ivory gold purple to it, with a hint of blue. I won’t be satisfied until you bring it to me, Hinata.” Despite all of this allowing her the time to wander the garden, Naruto was nowhere to be found. After a week passed she realized her thoughts that he was intentionally avoiding her were most certainly true. 

Everything changed, of course, with the news that the Crown Prince was returning. 

* * *

 

_ Former  _ Crown prince, Sakura learned. 

She did feel ashamed in not knowing that her own husband was the Crown Prince, but how was she to know? As Sasuke was the younger prince, it was only logical to believe that Itachi would inherit the throne. 

“Yes, but Lord Itachi gave the title to his brother and left to travel.” Hinata said, braiding Sakura’s hair. She was dressed in a rose colored gown for the Prince’s arrival. 

Sakura frowned. “Why would he give up the throne? It makes no sense.” Hinata hummed in agreement, absentmindedly brushing a curl out of Sakura’s face. The only moment the maid seemed comfortable in Sakura’s presence was when doing her hair or tending to her, which was why she made sure to request the girl’s services even when not needed. She needed to regain Hinata’s trust and loyalty. 

Hinata talked through the pins in her mouth, lifting up Sakura’s hair and securing it in place. “No one truly knows why, my Lady. He returns and there is a grand party thrown in his honor, then leaves for an unknown amount of time. It’s said he is fighting Jinchuuriki.” 

The name was one Sakura was only mildly aware of. “The rebel group? Why lose the throne to fight them?” 

“A terrorist group, others would say. I’m done, Princess. I’ll escort you down now.” Hinata went into a low bow before shuffling to the door, her shoulders becoming hunched once more, with her head bent to the floor. Sakura felt her hand twitch in annoyance before she took a calming breath, stood to her feet, and followed the maid out the door.

She felt hot anger rise up when descending the stairs to see her husband posed at the end. He made no move to help her down, only glancing at her disinterestedly before looking once more at the door. It only added to her passion to see that he was not affected in the way she was, but she held her fury and curtsied low to the King and Queen.

“Rise, Sakura. We are family, after all. It’s lovely to see you dear.” The Queen offered her a warm smile, soothing her nerves slightly. 

“You as well, my Lady. Hello, your Highness.” The King gave her a look much like his son’s, a brief acknowledgment of her before returning his gaze to the door. Such disregard didn’t bite at her as Sasuke’s had, considering it came from such a higher order. Sakura straightened as the doors before them opened wide and two figures emerged. 

The Prince Itachi definitely looked the part of a Crown Prince, despite no longer having the title. Even though the word was not one usually associated with men, Sakura could find no other way to describe his features as beautiful; delicate, almost. The way his hair fell over his shoulder. How his skin had a healthy glow. Sakura felt her imperfections were amplified, suddenly. She felt stray hairs out of place that she had not noticed before, or how her dress was wrinkled in one stubborn area. 

Yet the glint in his eye, despite his kind smile, showed intellect and cunning. The way his hand rested on the hilt of his sword spoke volumes. Sakura startled as she realized he now stood before them. He directed his smile in one sweeping gaze-when it landed on her she felt a blush mar her cheeks.

“Mother, Father.” Prince Itachi inclined his head. “It’s pleasing to see you in good health.” 

The Queen smiled and embraced her son, smoothing her hand down his cloak. “My son. It’s lovely to see you.” 

“A year longer than expected, Itachi.” The King said. It was the first Sakura had heard him speak, and the power behind it made Sakura’s skin prick. Itachi seemed unaffected, however, and maintained his smile. 

He nodded at his father. “I apologize for any inconvenience my arrival has created. I do come bearing news, though. We shall discuss it later, if it pleases you.” The King only responded with a grunt and inclination of his head. 

Itachi now turned his attention to his brother, and something happened to his smile. It softened, his eyes becoming more relaxed, somehow. “Sasuke.” He said simply, yet it carried a multitude of sentiments. 

“Aniki.” Sasuke said, and his face relaxed into something Sakura had never seen on him before. It seemed like the two had a conversation through eye contact alone, until Itachi released an exhale and another smile. 

“And this is my new sister, yes? Sakura, is it?” Her turn, then. She dropped into a low curtsy. 

“Yes, Sakura is right. I am honored to meet you, Prince Itachi.” His laugh startled her. He lifted her up to stand once more. 

“There is no need for that. We are family, are we not- brother and sister? You may refer to me as such.” She smiled, pleased. 

Suddenly a harsher touch grabbed her, pulling her back and away from the Prince. Sasuke stepped up, scowling fiercely. He glared up at his brother, his grip tightening on her. 

The Prince sighed fondly. “Perhaps not, then.” He smiled apologetically at Sakura, but made no attempt to reprimand his brother or release her from his grip. Already his attention seemed to be drifting away from her, surveying the room instead. Only then did Sasuke let her go, and by then she was trembling with embarrassment. Was she really so insignificant to the royal family?

“I’d like to introduce you all to my companion, Kisame. He’s been traveling with me for some time.” Itachi gestured behind him. Sakura looked up- for the figure did tower over them all- and felt her throat close at the threatening person in front of her. 

Was he even a person? He looked more like a creature, with a blue tint to his skin and small, intense eyes. He carried a large sword on his back, and was covered in a cloak Sakura noticed matched Itachi’s. “I hope you don’t mind Kisame staying with us for the duration of my stay. I promise that despite his appearance he is….” Itachi chanced a sly look at his companion, then glanced at her in what she could only guess was amusement. “Tame.” He finished. 

The creature- Kisame- gave a snort and shifted, the movement startling Sakura. “It’s not me you should be worrying about.” The fact that he could speak just like any normal person despite his outward look almost made Sakura miss his next few words. “Those Jinchuuriki bastards, though. That’s who you-” 

“That seems to be a discussion better suited for another time, correct, Aniki?” Sasuke interjected, and not for the first time did Sakura curse her husband. 

“Correct.” Itachi agreed. He looked around the room once more. 

“What are you looking for, if you don’t mind my asking?” Sakura asked. She felt Sasuke tense behind her. No doubt for daring to speak to his precious Aniki. 

Itachi looked at her once more, seeming to remember she was there. “Ah, I was merely wondering where Naruto was.” 

Sakura was beginning to hate this constant state of confusion she was in. “Naruto? The gardener? Why would you be looking for him?” 

Itachi let out a laugh, as if she had told some hilarious joke. When he realized he was the only one privy to the humor, he focused more clearly on her. “A gardener? Naruto is much more than a simple gardener, I assure you.” He spoke as if explaining a complex problem to a troubled child. 

“There is no need for such a tone,  _ your Highness _ .” She bristled. Itachi and the Queen both seemed startled at her show of aggression. “Naruto is a simple servant, as far as I am aware. Why would he be-” 

“ _ Enough. _ ” Sasuke gripped her once more but this time swung her to the side. “I warned you once about him.” He threw her behind him. The heat from the mark she most likely now bore and from her anger caused her to abandon her care for her appearance or grace. They had already shamed her once, was there much more she could lose?  

“I have a right as your wife and future Queen-” The realization of the mistake she had made only dawned on her when he rounded on her, one arm raised to strike her. If he hit she would attack twice as hard, she would choke the life out of him, bleed him dry, and she had reason: the shame, the anger, the disregard,  _ a kingdom of whores he had-  _

“Queen?” A harsh voice rasped out, stilling Sasuke’s hand and chilling Sakura. An unamused laugh. “You are not that close, girl, to the throne. You are farther away than you may think.” The King stepped out of line and turned his glare to them. Sasuke stepped away from her and bowed his head. Sakura dropped into a full bow. 

“I see I’ve caused some unexpected,” Itachi searched for a word. “Tension.” He decided. “My apologies.” 

Sasuke scowled. “Aniki-” He was interrupted by footsteps hastening towards them. They looked at the two people approaching. 

The cause of the heavy atmosphere in the room slid to a stop when he noticed all who stood in the room. “I, um.” Naruto stumbled over his words. “I apologize for the interrupting, your Highnesses, uh I mean Majesties, I mean-” Hinata grabbed his collar and pulled him into a matching bow. “I just heard that Itachi-nii-” He choked as Hinata strangled him slightly with his collar. “I MEAN the Prince had returned, and I thought….I…..should greet him.” He finished lamely. 

Kisame laughed. “This is turning out more interesting than I thought it would.” He sniggered. 

Sakura shook off her shock and ignored her slight trembling. “How dare you presume to be worthy enough to interact with the Prince? Who are you?” 

Naruto fumbled for words, looking to Hinata and then to  _ Sasuke  _ for what to say. “I just, I mean. My Lady, I. I don’t know.” He looked as if he wanted to sink into the floor. 

Hinata stepped forward. “My Lady, a letter is waiting for you in your chambers. It comes urgently from your sister in the Suna kingdom.” She fell into another bow. 

Itachi stepped forward and began walking to Naruto, who had slowly began inching away to the exit. Sasuke followed. “Let us take this elsewhere. Hinata, could you please show Kisame to his chambers once done with Sakura?” He put his arm around Naruto and led him and Sasuke away. 

No way was she letting them get away so easily. “Wait!”

“Your letter, Sakura.” The Queen called. Sakura turned to her, seeing her narrowed eyes and downturned lips. It was not a look she was used to seeing on her. “Your dinner will be sent to you in your chambers, as usual.” 

Sakura staggered back. The King and Queen exited. She was left alone with Hinata, still in a bow. 

If they were so eager to cast her aside, she would be forced to get information her own way. “The letter, My Lady.” Hinata reminded. She yelped as Sakura knocked her from her bow onto the floor as she passed. 

“Don’t let me see you again. Have the guard bring me my dinner.” She left to read what her sister had wrote. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait. I appreciate all the love this story has received so far- it seriously motivates me to keep writing. I know I'm not the best at updating (chorus of agreements) BUT seeing that people genuinely are enjoying this really keeps me going, and I've already outlined the story to the finish, so expect more! I'm actually kinda proud of this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Thanks again, and see you next time!


	5. lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry! It's been like a year! I hope people still care for this story, but I hate when other authors leave me hung and dry, so I totally understand any frustration. This is a short update, but I hope to update at least two chapters in the upcoming days before I get back to school. A lot of shit went down last year, but this year I'm trying to do better and move past shit, so I'm turning focus back on Sakura and her journey! I hope this satisfies some questions, but Ino's visit in future chapters reveals more (that's the plan anyway.) So I hope you enjoy and so sorry again!

_“This is a terrible idea. One of your worst.” Angry flurries of heels against marble accompanied the words. A breeze of lavender only confirmed the identity of the person._

_Sakura kept her focus on the wide doors in front of her. She fingered the golden handles in nervous anticipation. “Thank you for the vote of confidence, Ino.”_

_Her sister scoffed, moving to stand next to her, albeit a foot or so away. She flicked her blonde locks with such ferocity that it smacked Sakura in the face. She inhaled. Lavender. “You’ve only lived for these short thirteen years. I never knew you were so eager to end it all so soon.”_

_“He won’t kill me.” Despite her words, her hands gripped the handle tighter._

_Ino let out a rare undignified snort. “You must not know Father.”_

_“Besides,” Sakura said, “a life of basket weaving and pottery isn’t one I wish to live.”_

_Ino dragged her fingers through Sakura’s hair. “I do think you’ll get your wish.” A harsh shove pushed her against the doors. Her hand twisted painfully on the handles._

_Sakura shoved her away. Stared at the doors once more. Moved to open the doors. Paused._

_“He won’t kill me.”_

_Ino giggled. “You’re asking him to allow you to learn sword fighting. What do you think?”_

 

* * *

 

She got impatient.

She had rushed it. More than that, she’d forgotten her intentions. Sakura had gotten swept up in the shame and ridicule and secrets that shrouded the Uchiha royal family. It had all consumed her because she hadn’t expected to _feel_ like this ever again- so miniscule, so scorned, so _insignificant._ It was just like-

Angry. Frustrated scared alone confused it was all the same _nothing_ had changed it was supposed to change _she_ was supposed to change and now this letter from Ino, it was all-

She couldn’t breathe. Stumbling back against the wall, Sakura beat her chest. It was like there wasn’t enough air, suddenly. She took huge gulping breaths of air, yet it wasn’t enough, her lungs wouldn’t fill. She needed real air, air unaffected by the scorn and humiliation and. She needed.

Sakura flung the doors open and ran downstairs and outside.

She crumpled the fabric of her dress, sucking in all the air she could, feeling her chest burn. She blinked away tears.  

“S-Sakura…?”

Naruto bounced nervously, his arms heavy with a basket of fruit and vegetables. His eyes shifted around before settling back down on her. “Why are you,” He looked a little farther down.

“GAH!” The basket flew up in the air, Naruto using his free hands to smack against his eyes and a red flush overtook his face. “You you you WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?!”

Sakura slowly dropped her head down to look at herself. “Oh.” She said, numbly. She had run out in her nightdress, the flimsy material not leaving much to the imagination. A flare of pain in her feet startled her- she hadn’t put on slippers, as well.  ‘Sorry.” She said lamely, making no moves to cover herself.

“Um, you can uh, just take, um.” Naruto shrugged his coat off and laid it across her shoulders, shuffling away quickly and out of her space. “I hope that’s alright.” He smiled shyly.

“Thank you.” All she could do was stare at him. Watch as he bent to collect the things he’d dropped. And she just. “Here.” She knelt down and gathered up a few carrots.

Naruto let out a wail, dropping everything once more as he waved his hands frantically. “No no no no NO! Uh, Sakura-sama, uh I mean, my Lady, uh Madame! You don’t have to! I can, I can just-”  

“It’s fine.” She interrupted. “It’s fine.” He quieted, watched her for a moment, and then continued helping.

A day ago it wouldn’t have been fine, at all. Today, earlier, before everything, it wouldn’t have been fine, but now. With how defeated she felt. She might as well bend down, equal to the help. To Naruto.

She dropped some herbs in the basket, looking at the gardener as he gave a pleased nod. “That’s about it!” He ducked his head and looked up at her, smiling cautiously.  “Thanks, Sakura.” His eyes widened as he realized his mistake. “I mean!”

“Sakura is fine.” Which is not what she had meant to say, but as she looked into the blueness of his eyes, she made no effort to say differently.

“R-Really?” He seemed surprised, then a wide grin stretched onto his face. “Thanks!”

And well. She blinked, feeling as if it a light had been shone in her face suddenly. Sakura chased away the feeling. Naruto stood, brushed himself off, picked up his basket and held a hand out to her. She accepted, and soon they stood, her looking up at his face as he smiled down at her.

He scratched his face, looking a little hesitant. “Uh, well, Sakura, is anything wrong? Just because, well, you came out so late dressed like this.” He guided them to a nearby bench, and they sat, shoulders pressed together.

“My sister. She sent a letter.” She said, and what world was this? Where she got on her knees and helped the gardener, and sat next to him and bared her heart? “She’s coming here. Soon.”

“It’s good, right? Your sister? Don’t you have, like,” He searched for a number. “Fifteen?” He tried.

“Five.” Five tools, for her father to trade, to bargain with, to punish. “Just five. Ino, is the one who’s coming. She’s a year older than me.”

“Where is she coming from?”

“Kumo.”

Naruto deflated a bit. “Ah, I had hoped it would be Suna. Maybe Gaara would’ve come, then.”

He couldn’t mean. “King Gaara? You know King Gaara?”

The brightness again, as he smiled with fondness. “Yeah, he’s a close friend.”

Who was this person? To befriend kings and call them by their name? “There’s so much I don’t understand about you. About who you are, or why you’re even here. You hold more favor with this family than I do, you’re friends with a king from another land, and yet you pick vegetables out the ground as any common servant.”

Naruto laughed nervously. “Just, circumstances, I guess. Lucky’s what I am.”

Lucky. She was born into what’s considered a life of luxury, of power, and yet a commoner is luckier than she. “I see.” She lied. “It’s my sister, Karin, who’s married to Gaara.”

He furrowed his brow. “Are all your sisters married to kings?”

She laughed, sure he was joking. When his confusion persisted, she paused. She was sure everyone knew.

“My father has avoided war, gained a multitude of wealth, embroidered his throne with more and more gems and crystals because he bargains off his daughters to other kingdoms. Suna didn’t invade- this was before King Gaara’s rule- because my father gave them Karin. Kumo forgave mass amounts of debt because he gave them Ino. The only one of us left in his kingdom is my five year old sister, who he has already promised to a kingdom in the north. He sold his daughters alongside hundreds of men in the military, to avoid conflict, or owning up to what he’s done.”

Naruto looked scandalized, a reaction she couldn’t help but smile at. “That’s. That is, um.”

He didn’t need to finish. Shameful. Cowardly. Disgusting. “Yes. It is.”

The gardener clearly wanted to ask more, but worried for overstepping. He crept into it. “Life for you, I mean, was it?”

It was all facts now, history she had lived. “I asked my Father, one day, if I could learn sword fighting. All my life, you see, was basket weaving, or sewing, or history lessons, and I just. I wanted more. More than being a good wife, or subservient woman. So I knelt down in the throne room,” And she felt it still, the cold marble pressing against her as she put her forehead to the ground. “And I asked him if I could learn.” She held her hands up. “He smacked me, first. Yelled. Raged. The guards dragged me out to the field, where they did duels, or men were executed. For days, I had to scrub the blood out of the execution block, or use my dress to wipe it from the dead bodies they left out, and rinse it from the grass.”  There it was, the chill she remembered, having it slide down her skin as they swung the blade in an arc and beheaded a man, and there was the humiliation she felt wringing the red out of her skirts. “I didn’t ask again.”

The gardener looked queasy. Shocked. “S-Sakura. I. I’m so sorry.”

Sorry? What use was that? “I’m not.” Because she’d learned. She’d survived, and never again would she. No. She stood, surprising Naruto. “I’ll be going back to my room.”  

“Sakura!” The call of her name stopped her, and she turned to look at Naruto as he stood. “I’ll talk to Sasuke, for you.” He laughed. “He’s been kind of an ass, I know.”

There was no energy, anymore, no reason to fight against the familiarity or casualness he said such heavy things with. “Alright.”

She went back inside.

Sakura stepped into her bedroom. She looked at the curtains, the silk sheets, the golden walls. A cell, is all it was. She had been moved from one prison to another, and had been foolish enough to believe she could force imprisonment into freedom. And now Ino was visiting, and. She just. 

It was supposed to be different, here. And it wasn't. 

She would make it different. She would continue to push. Never again would she kneel or be bargained or groomed into anything she did not want to be.


	6. walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha! Another chapter not too long after the last one! Let's hope I can keep it up, hehe.  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! It really encourages me to know people are invested and intrigued by Sakura and her story! I'm worried that I'm rushing ahead a little too much, so please let me know if I need to calm myself! Thanks so much again, I hope you enjoy!

Sakura fell often as a child.

She’d run down the grand halls, playing a one sided game of hide and seek with her handmaidens, swerving around corners and dodging hands snatching at her, only to trip over her skirts and crash onto the marbled floors. The staff would find her sobbing due to a bleeding hand or a scraped knee.

Or the times where she’d race against her sisters in the courtyard, either playfully or to get back a stolen ribbon that had been snatched from her hair. Someone (usually Ino) would stick a foot out into her path, and she’d trip and slide against the dirt. Sakura had held back tears as she spat grass and soil out her mouth.

After enough falls and stumbles, Sakura had learnt it was better to walk, not run. That grace was shown in unhurried and soft footsteps, and not in frantic and anxious stomps. People respected a person who took their time, for they knew it was valuable.

Here, in a palace that was not her own, with marbled floors she had not yet shed blood on, Sakura might have forgotten to walk. She had started off running and continued to run, and she didn’t know if she could stop now.

She had always been running from something, whether it be her sisters, handmaidens, or her Father. And now she had thought she had found something to run to, only to end up with more falls and tumbles.

She sat down to dinner, and when she looked up she mistook the King’s harsh frown and gaze to be her Father’s, feeling the haunting need to find a corner to cower into.

She looked at her husband and remembered nights when the solitude of home crept into her bedroom and trickled into her mind, demanding her attention and fear and sadness.

And now Ino was coming to visit.

Everything seemed devastatingly the same, despite how hard she’d tried to fight against it.

She’d walk, now. Sakura would smile and nod and curtsy and apologize to Hinata when she snapped. She bowed her head to Sasuke and Itachi as they passed her to go into the counsel room, fighting the want to demand entry.

And Sakura spoke. To Naruto. In the gardens, when he manipulated and pressed delicate soil in the ground, or when he rinsed off what he had worked to raise. Every afternoon, she’d have Hinata bring her lunch out, and she ate and watched him work. And they talked.

“I never expected Sasuke to marry, to be honest. I thought the bastard was too stubborn for them to get him to agree to anything. I mean, they couldn’t get him to eat anything other than tomatoes for a week! He’d come outside, right here, and snatch them out my hand as soon as I’d rinse one off! And then he’d just walk away, eating it raw, not cooked or anything.”

A flood of questions. How long ago was this? How can you call him ‘bastard’ and still have your head? How can you call your prince by name? Did he always like tomatoes? If I cooked them for him, or just snatched a basketful out of your hands and deliver it myself to him, would he smile? Would he say ‘thank you?’ Or would he throw them out and demand you bring them yourself? Who are you?

“I can’t stand them.” Sakura said, picking up her tea cup. Naruto laughed, and she held the tea in until it burned the roof of her mouth and she was forced to swallow.

She’d try to say his name aloud, when she was covered by the darkness in her room and no one could hear. “Sasuke.” She’d try. “Sasuke.” It was like she’d been forced to  swallow knives as punishment for daring to say it aloud, to call for him in the air. “Sasuke.”

One day, she’d have to lay with him, and she wondered if she would call his name then. She’d have to explain to her children why she bowed to their father, why she couldn’t meet his eyes, and Sakura wondered if she’d call his name then, just to prove that she could.

Naruto said it, as easily as if it were his own. He laughed it out, he scowled and spat it out, he mocked it openly. Sakura had been watching. There was one time, when the Prince and the gardener had been talking (and what a weird sort of communicate they had, with insults said as if they were a fond embrace) and Naruto had playfully swung at the royal, that Sakura had been sure that was it. There was no way a strike aimed at the Prince, malicious or not, would be tolerated. Yet Sasuke simply sidestepped and smirked when the swing missed.

And Itachi, whenever he emerged from the counsel room or his own chambers, would smile down at Naruto, touch his shoulder, read his poetry book in the garden as Naruto worked and chattered on, the blonde unbothered by a slow or distracted response.

And Sakura just did not understand.

“The Prince Itachi said Naruto was more than a gardener. If he is not just a gardener, then what is he?” She’d asked Hinata one night as the maid had combed her hair.

If there was one thing the shy maid would not relent on, it was Naruto. “He’s special, is all.” Hinata said, not faltering in her movements. “He always has been.”

“But why?” Sakura pressed.

“I’ve seen you visiting the gardens. Didn’t Prince Sasuke forbid you from going there?”

 _Walk. Control._ She did not lash out, only adding a hint of a warning into her voice. “Hinata.”

Hinata stepped back, bowing down. “Your hair is done, Princess. I’ll be stepping out then. Goodnight.”

She felt very defeated, most days.

It was a devastating routine she’d settled into, one reminiscent of her days in her Father’s court. Sakura felt defeated and tired. She wanted to rest.

And of course, there was the anger. And hate. And frustration. But the need to stop overshadowing it all, at times.

She’d remembered to walk, but maybe it was better to stop all together- to cease all movement. To stay stationary, and let whatever came come, or pass her by.

Maybe that was best.

* * *

 

Itachi visited her two days before Ino came for her visit.

It was as she did her daily reading, a few hours before her daily trips to Naruto’s garden. She’d looked up and saw him standing in the doorway, his strange companion nowhere to be seen.

“May I enter?” He smiled. She nodded.

“Can I get you anything?” Sakura offered, unsure of what to do in the situation.

Itachi waved a hand, dismissing any movement from her. “No, no, stay settled. I came only to speak to you. I do apologize for any worries or unsettling I may have caused; I know this visit is most likely rather surprising.”

It was. “Not all. I’m grateful you decided to visit me and speak with me.”

That smile, again. “Yes, well, I thought it best to get to know my new sister. And for you to get to know me as well, of course.”

Where did you go for years on end? Why give Sasuke the throne?  Did you really fight the Jinchuuriki? Are they really a rebel or terrorist group? Who is your freakish friend? Are we going to war? Is that why you’ve been in so many meetings since arriving here? Why are you _here_ , in this palace, in my room?

“Have you finished the poetry collection yet? I saw you reading it in the gardens.” She said.

Itachi chuckled, startling her. “Yes, I have, and I enjoyed it immensely.” He shifted, looking at her, taking her in. “However, that is not what you truly wanted to ask.”

Sakura stared at the man in front of her. She wondered if there should be more fear in her heart, but. “No. It’s not.”

Silence. He looked out the window behind her. “Interesting.” He hummed. Itachi looked back at her. “Everyone, in all the lands I’ve lived or visited, know of your father, and of how he’s gathered his wealth. And everyone has their thoughts and judgements about him, his kingdom, and you and your sisters.”

There was a heavy lump in her throat she tried to swallow. “Yes.” She agreed.

“I still have not made my own judgements, after hearing those made by others.” He said. “It is interesting that you are the first I can cast my judgements upon.”

He set his gaze back to the window. Sakura fisted her skirts, making sure her back was straight, her chin upwards. “I apologize for my-”

“Two questions.” Itachi interrupted. Sakura blinked at him. “You can ask me two questions of your choice.”

“And you’ll answer?”

He lifted an eyebrow. “Is that your first question, then?”

She shook her head. He nodded. “Go on, then.”

There was so much. But now, she could. She wanted. “Where did you go?”  

Another appraising look. “Various places. Suna, whose King, as you know, is a good friend of Naruto’s. Kumo. The Grass Kingdom. The various lands of Iwa, the ones we rule and those we do not. The old lands of Uzushio.”

“Those lands were destroyed. There were no survivors to remember or record where that kingdom and people had lived.” She stated. How had he found it?

“Is that so?” He sighed out. And. What was that?

One final question. She couldn’t waste it.

“Are the Jinchuuriki coming here to attack us?” Sakura asked.

Itachi looked at her, and she was surprised to see his expression had changed, from intrigue to something close to disinterest. “Are the Jinchuuriki coming to attack us? That is your question?” He shook his head. “Disappointing.”

The Prince stood. “No.” He said curtly before turning and making his exit, not allowing another word from her.

Sakura could only consider the sudden confusion that had settled over her. What had she done wrong?

Hinata entered the room. “Princess, I’ve taken your meal outside to the gardens as usual.”

“No,” Sakura said. “Bring it back into my chambers. I’ll be eating there today.” She had much to think about.

* * *

 

A day until Ino arrived. Sakura had her dresses pressed. A welcoming dinner planned. The rooms were ready.

She felt sick to her stomach.


End file.
